


A Boy And His Dog.

by Hulk_Stanner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Animagus Bestiality, Animal Transformation, Established Relationship, I swear I might have been drunk when I wrote this..., Is it even beastiality if they're sentient...???, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry asks Sirius to do something for him that's just a little bit out there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy And His Dog.

**Author's Note:**

> Another cross posted fic. lol.  
> For those of you offended by the idea of Sirius and Harry being in this kind of relationship, don't read it. Lol. Also by those of you offended by the idea of Sirius doing this in his animagus form, don't read it!

"Sirius?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" Harry querried, shifting a little awkwardly in his godfathers' doorway.

"Of course you can! Whatever makes you think I wouldn't?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing, it's just... a little unconventional is all."

"Oh." Sirius looked thoughtful. "How unconventional?"

Harry could practically see the gears working in Sirius' head as he tried to figure out where his godson might be going with this. "Pretty unconventional, I guess. It's not exactly the sort of thing people normally ask someone to do but then, we've hardly had what most people would call a 'normal' relationship, either..."

Sirius grinned a bit at that. "No, I guess we haven't and stop beating around the preverbial bush and be more specific, Harry."

They young Gryffendore took in the look of mild expectation on Sirius' face and the slight glint in his grey eyes that suggested he was hoping Harry would want him to do something crazy that would probably get them both into trouble if they got caught. He almost worried that he might somehow be taking advantage of Sirius' constant boredom in asking him to do this but then, he figured his godfather wasn't really the sort of person to be taken advantage of, bored or not. Harry snorted at that and Sirius raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

Harry moved to sit beside his godfather on the bed and leaned over to whisper in his ear, quietly.

"Oh!" Sirius grinned again. "Well, why didn't you just say that?"

"Thought you might think it was strange." Harry said and Sirius laughed and shook his head.

"You honestly think I would find that strange? Merlin, Harry, what do you take me for! Besides, you're my godson and my best friend, I don't think you're strange..."

"Yeah... Wait, does that mean that if Remus asked you, you'd say yes to him as well? He's you're best friend too." Harry said, smirking.

Sirius laughed again. "'Course I would! Although, Remus is kind of a moot point on the subject since I already did. What do you think we got up to in school, exactly?"

"Hah! I knew it! Snape was right, you are a dirty, perving man-whore."

"Oi! No I'm not I don't get paid for it!"

"Alright then, you're a dirty, perving man-slut."

"Language, Harry! Molly Weasley hears you talking like that she'll have my fur for a coat!"

"She would anyway if she ever found out what we were up to..."

"Hmmm... Still, watch your mouth, or I'll watch it for you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. And don't you dare try to give me some smart-ass reply back, 'cos I don't want to hear it..."

Harry had been about to do just that and opened his mouth to reply anyway but Sirius cut him off, kissing him firmly and sticking his tongue in his mouth and Harry forgot what he was going to say, instead running his hands through Sirius' long, dark hair, as one rough, warm hand held him in place at the back of his neck, the other running down his front and up, under his shirt, pulling it off swiftly before working him out of his pants, deftly.

Harry pushed Sirius' robe off his shoulders' and the older man shrugged it off, tossing it aside and shucking his own pants before pushing Harry back on the bed, firmly and nipping his way down his neck and collar bone and over his chest, and Harry squirmed and gasped a little when Sirius licked the insides of his thighs, nuzzling his balls lightly before suddenly taking him in his mouth, sucking firmly.

Harry yelped and tangled his hands in Sirius' hair again as the animagus did something very pleasant with his tongue, making him moan loudly and he bucked up into him when one of Sirius' fingers slid into him, quickly followed by a second, then a third as he stretched him, carefully.

Harry groaned when Sirius pulled back from him, but the mischevious grin his godfather gave him left him in no doubt that he was about to get more than he'd bargained for when he'd asked Sirius to do him furry.

The animagus moved back over him, flipping him onto his front and pulling him to his knees, before suddenly transforming and Harry yelped again when a hot, rough tongue swiped over his entrance and a warm, furry muzzle was poked between his legs, sniffing and licking enthusiastically. A moment later a warm weight settled over his back, the thick fur tickling his legs and Sirius licked his ear, softly, large paws resting at his sides as he suddenly pushed in, teeth nipping his neck slightly as he did so and Harry dropped his head forward, gasping, a short bark sounding in his ear as Sirius started moving.

In his dog form, Sirius' length was slightly furry, a little longer and thinner than normal, but even so Harry thought his size was in no way diminished. He felt hot and slick and the sensation of soft fur both inside and out made Harry gasp and moan loudly, finding the feeling to be rather exquisite.

Sirius was panting happily in his ear, whimpering and whining and occasionally yelping, nuzzling at Harrys' neck, clawed paws running over his sides, the tips of the claws skittering lightly over his skin, tickling Harrys' ribs, pleasantly. Harry had to admit that having Sirius do him as a dog was definitely a highly enjoyable experience.

He felt the animagus go tense behind him and Sirius let out a sharp bark-like yowl as he came, quivering and panting for a moment, before suddenly changing back and Harry yelled hoarsely as the man was jerked forward by the shifting of limbs, hitting Harrys' prostate, sharply and Harry pushed back against him, a strange mewling sound leaving him as he spasmed and made a mess of Sirius' bed sheets.

Sirius was still leaning over him, his long hair hanging in a curtain around his face, the inky strands tickling Harrys' nose slightly as they crouched doggy-style on the bed, both shaking and panting and Sirius had a slightly dopey grin on his face that Harry found rather adorable and he was sure that if Sirius had still had a tail it would have been wagging happily.

They both looked up suddenly, as a small squeal of shock sounded from the doorway and Hermiones' startled and rather embaressed face disappeared behind her hands, and she spluttered out; "Oh, god! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were..! I heard noises and I thought one of you was hurt but...I didn't mean to..! I won't tell anyone, I swear!" Then she ran out of the room, almost slamming the door behind her.

"Hippogriff shit!" Sirius swore, moving off him and Harry groaned and said; "I'll talk to her latter... Fortunately for us, Hermione's really good at keeping secrets..."

"Hmmm... I really hope it doesn't colour her over-all opinion of us..."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. She was fine about Remus being a werewolf, so I don't see how us being bent is any worse than that."

"It's not so much the being bent part as the who we're bent with. Let's face it if somebody found out, it wouldn't exactly be a picnic by the lake... People would thing I was taking advantage of you, or vice-versa..."

"Yeah, Rons' mum would kill you." Harry said, grinning.

They threw their clothes on, quickly and Harry vainly attempted to flatten his hair. It didn't work, as usual.

"You go down I'll follow you in a few minutes after I clean this up." Sirius said and Harry nodded, kissing him briefly before slipping out of his godfathers' room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Hermione was there with Remus who shot him a look, one eyebrow raised, a small smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. Harry had the feeling that the werewolf had already known for some time now but was too polite to say anything.

"Hey, Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked, quietly and she nodded and followed him into the hallway. "Look, about before... Sorry you had to see that. We should've locked the door..."

Hermione shook her head slightly. "I should have knocked."

"Does it bother you?" Harry asked and she shook her head.

"No, not exactly... I was a little shocked but it really doesn't change anything... Out of curiosity, Harry, how long has this been going on and how exactly did it start?"

Harry grinned a little. "A few months now... Sirius was sort of depressed and probably a bit drunk and we were talking about school and somehow we got onto the topic of girls, which ended up turning into a 'coming out of the broom closet' scenario and then I guess one thing led to another."

"I'm guessing no one else knows?"

Harry shook his head. "No... Well, I think Remus knows. Actually, I think he probably knew before we did. Bloody werewolf has a nose like a blood-hound!"

"He can also hear quite well through open doors, Harry."

"Shit, Remus! Stop eavesdropping!"

The werewolf poked his head out the door. ""I'm not eavesdropping, you're talking loud enough that I can hear you without having to."

"Hippogriff crap, Remus!"

"Alright, fine, I was listening and you're right, I already knew and knowing that, I honestly don't know why you bothered to leave the room..."

"I dunno why I bother trying to hide anything from you, ever. What are you, telepathic?"

Remus laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm just very good at observing and figuring things out. Incidentally, Harry, you might want to wash the fur off your clothes before Molly turns up, because I can guarantee you she'll spot it a mile away and start brushing you down in front of everyone..."

"Er, right. Thanks, I'll do that..." Harry said and was about to excuse himself from the room when the werewolf leaned down and whispered so only Harry could hear; "Also, it might interest you to know that Sirius has a thing for leashes... Just in case you ever want to take him for a walk..."

Remus stepped back, grinning and Harry shook his head, thinking that maybe taking Sirius for a walk wasn't such a bad idea after all... Maybe he could even ask Remus if he had a spare leash that the werewolf might lend him...

**Author's Note:**

> Alos, cos I had a question about this a few years back; I am totally aware that Dogs have knots but I figured since Sirius changed back after then it wouldn't actually be a problem and I'm gonna go with; He changed back so they wouldn't end up getting caught like that since if he stayed a dog then yeah, knotting would totally occur...


End file.
